twenty-four
by xwallfl0wer
Summary: Marriage. You'll either regret it, or believe it's one of the best decisions you've ever made.
1. one

_**Yo, new fanfic. I'm hoping to finish this one.. I'm not so sure about Fate though, sorry. Also, I might publish Thoughts, which is a fanfic I've had on Wattpad for awhile now. Sorry if this chapter's a bit confusing, some things will be cleared up in the next chapter. x**_

* * *

Sophomore year.

Logan found out. He had found out that Jasmine had feelings for him. And yet he had done nothing about it, still in this God knows why relationship with Erin. He had pretended he didn't know. He tried acting normal around her, he did, only to realize the fact that he liked her back. But he blew it. She somehow met Coen, or whatever his name was, and he blew it.

* * *

The age of 24. It's not such a bad number. You're legal, you can drink (in America at least), not too young to get married; or too old for that matter. Jasmine had recently hit the age of 24, and still all she can seem to think about is _him_. She still hangs out with his sister every now and then, but him? Not so much.

But today. Today was different. They're together, but they're not together. He's handsome, as ever, but he's not hers. And guess he'll never be. She only bothered showing up for the party. Free booze? She's in. She couldn't believe it though. It's been 9 years and she still seems to have lingering feelings for him. She could only stare at him. If he even spoke one word to her, she may just break. And that happened.

She was minding her own business, drinking her feelings away, only to feel a hand on her shoulder. She didn't realize it, but she was crying.

"Why are you crying?" he asked with concern, trying to ease the awkward tension.

The tears couldn't stop, so she continued to drink.

"Did something happen?"

7 shots later, and she's still crying. What was wrong with her?

"Please go away," was all she could say. What could she say? They hadn't had a normal conversation in years. They were too busy avoiding each other.

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong. Yeah, what is wrong? Right, I'm here, at this goddamn party, and I see you, and I'm sad."

He was speechless, clueless, and he thought he had made the right decision, but he hadn't.

"And you don't know what to say. I'll make this easier for you. I'm- in love with you. There, I fucking said it."

"... You're drunk."

Was she?

"Either way I still love you."

She started crying again. He couldn't do anything, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't comfort her, it wasn't right. And then _he_ of all people showed up.

"Why is she crying?"

"Don't know.." he lied. It was a white lie.

"Jasmine, what's wrong?"

Those 3 words only made her get up from her stool and push past the guy. She was tired of that question. "What's wrong"? Goddamn, if only people would stop asking her that. The guy chased after her.

"Jasmine, wait!"

Her face was wet from tears. Why couldn't she stop crying? She was stupid, she didn't know how to act her own age. She did stupid things whenever she's drunk, said things she regretted, but this was the absolute dumbest thing she had ever done-when drunk. She had kissed the guy. He kissed her back. He kissed back his best friend's girl. They had become best friends when they met in college, and doing this was the lowest of the low, only because his best friend's talked about her, a lot, and even though he felt bad, he wanted her. He'd met her before, thought she was classic and breathtaking, but those meetings were short and left them no time to get to know each other, as lame as that may sound.

* * *

Logan Watson. 24. 9 years later and he still blows it.


	2. two

Jake Grant, Logan Watson's best friend. She knew. She knew they were best friends. And yet she still did it, she had kissed him. She didn't expect what happened next to happen though.

The environment was different. The sunlight was shining through the open blinds, there was no usual sound of her alarm clock, and then there was a leg. A leg was touching _hers_ , and she got wide-eyed. Had she seriously slept with Jake Grant? She couldn't believe it. She really was stupid. Her back, oh God her bare back, was facing him, and so she turned slightly only to see he was awake. She made brief eye contact, while he continued to stare at her; well, her back at least. She didn't want to talk, she was growing a headache by the second. Going to last night's party was a mistake, a terrible mistake. She wanted to leave, she had to leave, this was all too weird for her. And he let her. He handed her, her clothes then left to wash up.

What had they done?

* * *

He later met up with Logan for coffee, and he couldn't tell if the coffee was just plain bad, or because _he_ was bad, a bad friend for that matter.

"So how did things go last night..? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She stayed at my place."

"Wait.. she what?"

It was time. It was time to let the cold truth out. He couldn't just lie, or pretend it never happened, because it did happen, and he's a terrible liar.

"We may have slept together."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Why? Why do you care? You're **married** now. Or did you forget? You had your shot in high school, and you blew it.

"I met her, grew fond of her, and here we are. It's not my damn fault if you proposed to the wrong girl. You got married _yesterday_. Don't file for a divorce already."

Jake was right. Logan _loves_ his wife, he couldn't have feelings for Jasmine. "You're right. I did blow it. If you hurt her though, I'll kill you, best friend or not."

He smirked. "I believe you've already done that, hurting her and all, so don't worry. I'll take real good care of her."

Logan wanted to punch him senseless, knock his teeth out, but once again he's right. Logan had in fact hurt her, (mentally) and he wasn't proud of it. What did Jasmine expect from a dumb boy?

* * *

Jasmine needed someone to confide in. She didn't really have any friends, the only person she bothered to keep in touch with was Lindy. She could call Lindy and vent to her about it, but would Lindy even care? Jasmine was sure that Lindy wouldn't want to hear about her..sexual life. Who else could she go to? The man himself.

* * *

Jasmine didn't know why she was doing this. She never expected for her and Logan to become best friends back in elementary school and all the way through high school. And now that they're not exactly friends, it felt weird, it felt weird trying to be flat out honest with him. She could keep what happened a secret, but she knew that wasn't the best option, and, she had to handle this maturely.

She found his apartment by texting Lindy for the address. She couldn't do it, she didn't even know where to begin, what to say. She knocked on his door, then regretted even thinking about being straight up with him, so she tried to make a run for it... but then the door opened. She stopped in her tracks. She didn't wanna turn around, she couldn't face him.

"May I help you?"

The voice, it was unfamiliar. It could only be one person.. _her_. Jasmine practically froze, she couldn't move. It was weird, it was all too weird.

"So are you just gonna stand there and pretend I can't see you, or..?"

 _'Ugh.'_

She had to turn around, and so she did. This person, this person is Logan's wife, a person who appears to be effortlessly beautiful, even if the only thing she's wearing is a pair of leggings and a tank top; accompanied with a messy ponytail.

"I'm, uh- I'm, I'm looking for Logan.."

"He's out. I can leave a message?"

"Oh, no, it's fine. It's nothing, I'll, uh, I'll just be going now."

-"Why so soon?"

She turned around, only to find _him_ in her _personal_ space.

-"Stay. You just got here, right? You were looking for me, what do you need? Talk."

Jasmine's smart, academically smart, but boy smart? No. She did what Jasmine would do, and that was push him.

Logan smirked. "Typical Jasmine. If you're not gonna tell me, fine, it probably wasn't all that important anyway, right?"

 _'Wasn't all that important?!'_ That made Jasmine upset.

"Yeah, guess it wasn't. Have a nice life, Logan." Only she didn't mean it. She wanted him to have the complete opposite. Why was he suddenly being such a jerk? She didn't know. All their lives he's always been the one out of their little group who meant the most to her. She valued his opinion more than anyone's, even if he could be close-minded from time to time.

"Before you go, I wanna formally introduce you to my wife. I don't think you got to meet her last night since you seemed to be too busy doing..other things."

She scoffed.

"Jasmine, meet Katie."

* * *

 _ **Hope this chapter cleared up any confusions. Basically: "him" was Logan, "the guy" was Jake.. my writing sucks I'm sry I gtg**_

 _ **Anyway, pls review and share with your friends?**_


	3. three

_**This chapter was supposed to go up yesterday (Tuesday), but I completely forgot sry**_

* * *

Jasmine wanted to disappear, she wanted to leave. The whole situation was too awkward for her. There was a reason she didn't meet Katie, and that's because she didn't want to. How could she meet the wife of the guy who she's still in love with?

"So you're Jasmine. I've heard a few things about you. It's nice to finally meet you," Katie said with a warm smile.

Gross. Jasmine didn't like seeing her smiling at her, it made her feel even more uncomfortable than she already is.

"Why don't you come inside? We'd love for you to come inside," Logan added.

"No, it's fine. I shouldn't have come here anyway.."

"Don't be silly, we're friends. Aren't we?"

She wanted to say no. It's been 9 years. How could he still consider them as friends?

"Fine. You don't have to come inside. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable. It was nice seeing you, Jasmine, after so many years.. I hope you're doing well."

She walked off. She wasn't doing well.

* * *

Logan lived in a small apartment. It was an apartment fit for 2 people, and what he loved about it was that it had direct access to the balcony. Growing up, he's always wanted to live in a place with a balcony. He could just sit outside in peace, or watch the sunset.

Logan only stood there on the balcony, staring off into space, curious as to how he fell in 'love' with Katie. The two don't have much in common, but they're not exactly complete opposites either. Logan was laid-back, Katie was always worrying about the littlest things. Katie was sarcastic, meanwhile Logan has yet to understand sarcasm. But somehow, along the way, he wanted to marry her. He could see himself marrying her, but was he really in love with her? He loves her, he does, but in a way that he cares about her, and he doesn't care about many people, but he wasn't sure if it was the same way as it was when he was once in love with- _her_.

Logan's only had 4 other girls in his life. Jenna, a girl he had pined over and wanted a date with. He went through so much trouble just to get the girl, only to realize that maybe he only wanted her for her looks. They went for smoothies and a movie, but afterwards, he realized he didn't care for what she had to say. She just wasn't his type to put it lightly. Danica, his crazy ex-girlfriend. He regretted going out with the girl. She would always abuse him whenever her father was around; always afraid of her uptight father, who happened to be the principal at the high school they attended. Erin, he liked her, he did, but it took him so long to realize that they didn't match. She was bossy, always pushing him around. Logan this, Logan that, he was sick of it. Dumping her by text was a dick move, but he couldn't help it. He didn't know how to form the words in person back then, and he certainly didn't want to get hurt knowing she throws things when she's angry.

And finally, Jasmine.

Jasmine Kang.

They weren't exactly a thing. They fake dated to make Jenna and Mike, Jasmine's ex-boyfriend, jealous. He could only wonder why it took him so long to realize his feelings for her.. only to see her holding hands with some other guy, a guy who wasn't him. So he avoided her. They graduated and they drifted apart, going to separate colleges and not bothering to keep in touch. He regretted that. Maybe they could've been something.. but he's married now, or at least that's what people think, and confused as ever.

* * *

Logan and Katie had decided to elope. They didn't want a big wedding, they just wanted to be husband and wife.

The whole situation was complicated. They were standing there, at the alter, waiting to say their vows and whatnot, only to realize their minister was a _freak_. What could they do? They had found the guy off the internet, the whole thing was a joke. They felt stupid. So they ran. Out the church and into their car. Some of their friends quickly found out they 'eloped', only to make matters worse they decided to have an afterparty, an afterparty for their fake marriage. An afterparty that Logan had decided to invite Jasmine to.

Katie snapped him out of his thoughts. "We can't keep this up any longer."

He sighed. He knew they couldn't keep it up any longer, it was wrong. "I know.."

"But I don't know how to break it to my friends and family.. everyone thinks we're married." She scoffed. "Us, married. How ridiculous. We couldn't even endure the whole thing for another second. We could've been patient, we could've said our 'I do's', but we didn't. And I hate that we didn't."

"What a waste of money, huh."

"What a waste of _time_. We wasted everyone's time. I just need to find the right time to tell people..that we're not married. This sucks, this whole thing sucks. Why did we even decide to elope in the first place? We're such idiots. Can you believe it? Getting married at 24, what a joke." She stormed back inside.

She was right. He was wrong (yet again).

* * *

The age of 24. Guess he's not ready.

* * *

Or maybe she just wasn't meant for him.


	4. four

Things got weird. Logan was acting strange, and that bothered Jake. Jake knows what he did was wrong, and that it might've hurt Logan, and Logan probably still has feelings for Jasmine, but he doesn't regret what happened. He doesn't regret sleeping with Jasmine, he likes her, and he could only wish something more would happen between them.

The two were at Java Beans, with Jake sat on a bean bag chair and Logan reading (which was odd).

Jake eyed Logan. "Stop."

"Stop what?"

"This. I know what I did was bad-"

"No, you stop. I'm fine. I'm not mad at you, we're still..best friends."

"And as your best friend, I know you hate reading."

"That's not true."

"You don't even like comic books."

"Fine, I admit.. I don't like reading, and I'm trying to act normal, but it's hard. You slept with Jasmine. It's Jasmine we're talking about here. I only love 3..well, 4..women in this world; my mom, Lindy, my wife, and Jasmine. So what you did-it hurt."

"You love her."

"Yeah, I do. But as a friend."

"Sure.."

Logan was only lying to himself. Jake could see right through him.

"Do you love her..Katie?

"Of course."

"But, are you _in love_ with her?"

"Why are you asking me this..?"

"Logan, are you sure you made the right decision? Marrying her?"

He wanted to tell Jake, that they're not married, but he doesn't know how; he's not ready. It'd only make things worst. " _Oh, hey, I'm not actually married. I was deceiving you this entire time. Yeah, I'm in love with-"_ all sorts of scenarios ran through his head. "Yeah.."

"I just feel like you're not being honest with me. If you're really in love with her, then okay, just stop acting weird around me. But if you're not, then stop fooling her. She deserves better. They both do."

"You're right." Everyone was right. He was so damn tired of being wrong. "Jake, if you really like her, then go for it. I'm not stopping you."

"I can't force the girl to like me. Her heart, it belongs to you right now. But not for long."

He planned to meet up with her later. She couldn't avoid him, he wasn't going to allow that. They needed to..talk.

So he was sitting there, on her sidewalk, waiting for her.

"What are you-"

He waited 30 minutes. "Finally."

"... What's up?"

"Okay, we're skipping that."

"Jake-"

"I know you still have feelings for him, I know, but that doesn't change how I feel for you. Jas, I like you, a lot, and he's married, and I know I can't force you to like me, but- you, you give me this nice but funny feeling in my stomach."

"You mean butterflies?"

"Whatever that means."

"You need to kill those butterflies."

"What?"

"What we did was bad- well, not _bad_ , it was good- I mean.."

Seeing her get flustered only made him chuckle. He thought it was cute.

"What's the use? Waiting for him to get divorced? It's been 9 years. Don't you deserve happiness?"

"And you think you can give me that?"

"If you let me.

"Jasmine, that's the problem. There's a part of you that's hoping he'll get divorced, maybe for you, or maybe just realize his feelings for you. That's what keeping you from moving on."

She wanted to deny it, but she couldn't. Logan Watson's her first love, also a guy who still manages to have her heart after all these years. "Why can't I get over him?"

"I guess you're just stuck wondering what could've been. Maybe you're just too into the idea of him, wondering how life would be if _you_ were married to him, and not Katie. But this is reality. And you're not married to him, and it doesn't look like he'll be getting a divorce any time soon."

"Can't we just be friends?"

Jake didn't want to be just friends, but he also didn't want to pressure her into going on a date with him or anything. He wanted to be around her, and not being friends would mean he has to distance himself from her. "Friends it is." For now they could only be _just_ friends. He could tell she's hurting, that it's gonna take some time for her to get over Logan completely. Before he could think twice, he hugged her.

"Friends hug each other."

* * *

 _ **Wow I finally updated ! This chapter's pretty short, I've been so busy and stressed out bc of school.. but I'm rlly hoping to finish this fanfic I think it's one of my bests? It probably isn't to some of u but antyways pls do leave a review, and: are y'all Team Logan or Team Jake lmao**_


	5. five

"What was that for?" Those 4 words were all Jasmine could come up with. Why had he suddenly hugged her? She realizes he has feelings for her, but she wasn't ready for a relationship..at least not with Jake.

"I- what, friends can't hug each other?"

"That doesn't exactly answer my question."

"Because I simply wanted to. You looked like you needed one."

"Thanks.."

"No problem.. look, I'm fine with being just friends, but you deserve better. Stop waiting for him."

"I'll.. see you tomorrow or something. Bye."

Jake watched as she walked off.

Part of Jasmine was running away from developing feelings for Jake. He deserved better, she was the worst (at least that's what she believed). Feelings for Logan still encompassed her, and she needed to rid of his remains in her system. And in order to do that...

* * *

It was 8 in the morning the next day. Katie had left for work already. Logan had the day off and was planning to sleep till noon, but that plan got ruined when he was abruptly awoken by the doorbell. He opened the door to reveal Jasmine.

"I'm still mad at you, if you couldn't tell. I don't consider us as friends anymore, so how could you?" She scoffed. " 'Wasn't all that important?' I'm having a hard time getting over you, and you _know_ I'm- in love with you, so why, _why_ , **_why_** did you introduce me to her?"

"Jasmine.."

"Do you love her?"

There was a short pause, he tried to quickly reply. "Of course."

"Do you love _me_?"

"Jas.." He couldn't say he loved her like a sister, because he certainly never thought of Lindy in _that_ way.

"That's all I needed to hear."

She felt her eyes sting, he was becoming a blur. Jasmine felt like a fool. What did she even see in Logan? She was in too deep wondering how things could be if he was hers, but he wasn't hers, and she was too busy being his to fall for somebody new. She turned to make a run for it, but his hands grabbed onto hers and stopped her; pulling her closer. They had little distance now, she could feel the heat coming off of him, her heart was beating fast, she didn't know what to do. She felt his thumb run softly over her knuckles, he stared at her intently, she couldn't look at him; she wasn't a fan of eye contact. They stood there, with few inches apart, confused out of their minds. She finally managed to make eye contact with him, which only made things worse. He really wanted to kiss her. But he was married, or so she thought. He grabbed one of her palms and placed it on his heart (while holding tightly the other one). It was beating rapidly.

"Does that answer your question?"

She wanted to kiss him. They began inching and inching closer to each other, breathing heavily, making yet again the wrong decisions.

Their lips _**almost**_ touched; they stopped midway.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why?"

"I- I must be out of my right mind."

"I'm not- we can't..-"

"Is it bad that I want to?"

" _Yes_. Logan, what are you doing?"

"All I know is that I want to, but..I know..I know.. we can't.. it's wrong." He cursed under his breath.

He rested his forehead on hers, releasing a huge sigh. "Jasmine.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean what I said the last time we saw each other.. what did you wanna tell me anyway?" he looked up at her.

 _'Shit.'_ "I.." she couldn't tell him, not right now, not like this. She stared at him, searching for what to say.

He gripped onto her hands tighter. "I know.. I know you slept with my best friend.. he flat out told me the morning after.. I gotta be honest, it hurt, it hurt to find out from him. But I can't blame you since he beat you to it. I just gotta know one thing.. do you- are you developing feelings for him?"

She was speechless. Jasmine Kang, developing feelings for Jake Grant? "How could you- say such a thing? Logan, didn't you hear me clearly? I'm having a fucking hard time getting over you, it's been 9 godforsaken years, and the only person who seems to be on my mind is _you_. _You_ , goddamnit."

His grip loosened. "Maybe it's time for you to get over me for good." He let go of her hands. "You deserve someone better, Jas. You deserve a guy like Jake. I'm- married now, and I blew it with you, and maybe we could've been something, but I guess now we'll never know."

"Tell me honestly, Logan. Do, you, _love_ her."

"I do. But the beats of my heart isn't the same around..her.. with you, it's-"

"She deserves better."

Jasmine's words stung. It hurt to see her walk off before he could say anything else. Jasmine was right though, Katie does deserve better.

* * *

"We need to talk."

Katie had come home earlier than usual.

"So talk."

"I've been thinking.. what has our relationship come to? Should we even get married, for real this time? Or should we just..tell everyone the truth, and we can either stay together, or breakup. But at the same time, I don't wanna breakup. I really like you, Logan- well, I'm actually in love with you, and I care about you so much, but if you're not- if you're not in love with me, then maybe we shouldn't..be married."

Logan was caught off guard. He's been avoiding this subject lately, he didn't want to talk about his feelings. He didn't want to breakup either. He couldn't just dump her, then run to Jasmine, when both ladies clearly deserve better.

"Katie.."

She tried to make light of the situation. "It's okay, Logan. It's okay if you're not in love with me. At least we're not actually married, right? So you wouldn't have to go through your first divorce.."

Divorce. They may not actually be married, but he wanted to work things out. His relationship with Jasmine is one of the _past_ , and he had to realize that he's in the _present_. He had to realize that he can't live in the past forever, though he could see where things could go with Jasmine, but that wasn't right, especially when his best friend is so smitten by her.

He gestured for Katie to take a seat next to him, and once she did...

"I don't..wanna breakup either. Let's get married. For real this time."

Age of 24, lying about being married, and confused as shit about what he wants in life. But maybe they could stay together, actually say their 'I do's' at the alter this time, and maybe..maybe he can find happy with her.

But was it fair? Wouldn't he be leading her on?

He didn't have a clue.

* * *

 _ **Don't ask me where I'm going w this.. bc I don't have an answer**_

 _ **but pls do tell me what u think so far**_


End file.
